the_brain_strummersfandomcom-20200214-history
Bed Banana
Bed Banana(s)(or simply "Bed") is a primordial being that exists throughout several realities and can travel between them at will. Thankfully he is not set on a goal like most cosmic entities, and is content on having juvenile fun and extravagant adventures. It is also noted that his true form has never been seen, and he has taken on many different forms. Origin(ish) In previous years he existed in a set of universes revolving around the game GMod, and this page will document such. Although it'll only chronicle the Meth Cooking Arc, the SCP Dream Arc, the Pony Wars Arc (which are all seemingly connected), and the GMod Paranormal Arc. For more context revolving around this entity you can visit his Youtube channel (Warning: channel contains mild adult content). History It is unknown where he began, as "Bed" showed up out of nowhere and journeyed with various followers. The oldest telling of him in the GMod Multiverse was when He was working as a doctor at a unnamed clinic. He and his associates tried to cure on of their patients of a worm named "Harry" living inside the person. Unfortunately they couldn't cure him, and decided to put him down. They where also frequently harassed by some random dude. Coming across a blind kid, they attempted to cure him. Not being able to do so, they locked him in the surgery room and blew him up, but also breaking Bed back in the process. After teaching and dismissing a class, he and his associate Peaceful decided to earn more money by becoming meth cooks. Not noticing, a cop was still in class hiding behind a desk, Bed and Peaceful (not wanting witnesses) decided to kill the cop and hide his body. They continued to keep things calm for a while and continued operating on patients. They then went to the club, and discussed their plans for the business (including Jones hiring a hitman to kill a dude named "Seatbelt"), and not long after decided to start. They then set up shop in a log cabin out in the wood with several of their friend, and thing where going smoothly. Not long after they went to a vacant shopping center and robbed it, also encountering and killing some Black Lotus operatives. After being away for a few hours a cop had arrived, and Bed and the others had to get rid of him and several witnesses (one of which was a Pokemon). While attempting to get rid of one of the bodies, it turned out the Pokemon was still alive, and they locked it in a room. They then bought some C4 from a shady dude, and tried to throw it in the room with the Pokemon, but accidentally destroyed the house. They then sat on the beach and celebrated their new business. Somewhere in between this account and the next, Bed had a long dream in where he was a D-Class prisoner stuck within the SCP Foundation. In the dream he had to escape and return a pizza to a oven to exit the dream (which he fortunately did). One day before his trial, he robbed and burned down a restaurant, and was on the run from the cops. Fortunately. He and his associates escaped, and they relocated to a cabin in the woods (different one from before). While hiding they where discovered by and cop (who they quickly killed), and found out Criken was a secret cop, and he ran off ashamed of his betrayal. He then showed up not moments later proclaiming he had turned in his badge and was still loyal to his friends. Suddenly the mayor's daughter arrives, and they take her hostage (at which point Zyke takes a liking to her) The cops then show up and negotiate with them 12 dollar and a happy meal. While letting the cops inside, the mayor's daughter burns down the house and secretly escapes, while Bed and his associates deal with the remaining officer. While outside the flames spread and supposedly kill Zyke, while the firemen also arrive. While the fireman is taking out the flame, Bed and the others steal the firetruck and take control of a abandoned gas station. Not long after Zyke shows up alive, but with his skin completely gone and a new attitude. Not taking a liking to this new Zyke, Bed takes him out back and guns him down. Not long after, Zyke reappears (supposedly resurrected by someone), but with his frontal lobe missing and his face disfigured. Fortunately, he is reverted back to his normal personality and the others re-accept him. At this point Jones also reveals that re-took the mayor's daughter hostage. While continuing to cook meth, they take the mayor hostage as well. While making antagonistic remarks at him, they execute his daughter in front of him, causing him distress. Not long after the cops arrive and try to take them, but are no match for the cooks. Afterwards its revealed they hadn't killed his daughter, and she surprise attacks them, killing Criken. Bed and the others fortunately put her down for good (along with her father), but the peace doesn't last, as Bed is shot by a sniper. More cops then arrive and put down Zyke for good as well. Bed is then revealed alive and put into custody, and is then stood trial for his crimes. It is unknown whether he is proven guilty or innocent as the recordings of this event went missing. He then showed up in a abandoned hospital, and joined in on cooking meth with some people he apparently knew. It was soon raided by police, and they barricaded themselves in their lab. After awhile the cops where fended off, and they made their escape, right as they where just returning. Bed and his allies eventually relocated to a unsold house, and impersonated a Spongebob Squarepants convention. The cops unfortunately didn't buy it, and both tried to make negotiations with the drug dealers, and get a warrant inside the house. After obtaining the warrant, Bed and the other attempt to fend off the cops. After that, is is unknown what exactly happens, but it seems that Bed and his compatriots are alive, and on the run. They eventually arrive at the Industrial District, and take shelter in a warehouse. Soon after they arrive, they notice the cartel, who instantly notices them and decides to offer "protection" to Bed and his friends. This goes south, and the cartel try to take them hostage. Bed then runs for it. He and his friends try to make a getaway in their vehicle, but are trapped by the gates surrounding the warehouse. They fortunately though, dodge the cartel and steal one of their cars, making a getaway. Coming across a abandoned apartment room, they set up shop, and try to hide from their pursuers. Unfortunately its not long until the cartel finds them, and they become even more hostile. The cops then show up, and enter a firefight with the cartel. As Bed and the others are panicking from the inside, one of the enemy muscles barges in and kidnaps them. They then are taken back to the warehouse they tried to hide in earlier, (which is now turned into a cartel Meth lab and storage) and are forced to work for the villains. The work conditions where horrible, and one of Bed's friends sadly killed themselves to escape their prison. After several days (supposedly) the cops finally arrived, and took down the cartel. Unfortunately, Bed and the other meth cooks, where apprehended and sent to a detention center. While in prison, the guards are unusual, and the cells are overfilled. Not long after (like all things in his history), a group of terrorists, meth dealer, and various other degenerates break them from prison, and they make their escape. Bed and his friend Jones take residence in a nearby film studio, but are quickly found by police. While trying to slip by the officer, Bed is noticed and is asked by the cop where he is going to. Knowing he's in a tense situation, Bed lies and tells the officer he is going to cop training, and goes through with it. Skip 3 days later, Bed and Jones make it through basic, and head quickly on their way to take down a meth lab being used by a James Walker. They then take down the lab, and kill James and his partner. After that, their temporary misadventures as cops continues, and they take down several more meth labs. Secretly while all this is going on, Bed is hiding a secret meth lab in his house, and keeping it a secret from Jones. Three hours before the incident that ends Butt's life, Bed and Butt drive to a meeting that attempts to put more pressure on the drug ring poisoning the city. Both Bed and Jones then arrive at the 'Fun' House, and raid it with several other cops. They fortunately take down the drug dealers running it, but not without the lose of some men. At some point after Bed and Butt re-encounter Sir Chapie (the cartel leader), and murder him (although with no consequences). Butt then arrive randomly at Bed house and attempts to hang out with his buddy. Bed, cautious, invites Butt and his pets in his house for some dinner. Hearing noises downstairs, and seeing a poorly barricaded wall, Butt gets suspicious and investigates. Unable to get through the "wall" he antagonizes Bed, and points his weapon at him demanding access into his downstairs. Allowing him access and letting Butt witness the meth lab, Bed instantly turns his weapon on Butt and takes him hostage. Not a moment later, the cops arrive, and demand a warrant on their former ally. In the tense situation, Butt kills Bed's "cat", and in turn Bed kills Butt. Almost instantly they try to escape, but are surrounded by at least a dozen cop cars. They then go and grab the last piece of meth and, in a act of heroism, Milk Chocolate sacrifices himself and leads away the cops. Its assumed that Not long after the Pony apocalypse happens. Unfortunately it is uncertain as at this point it flashed back to three year earlier when bed was still a doctor. Although years later (at some unknown point in the apocalypse), he returned and obtained several weapons from the hospital. For awhile the humans and ponies lived peacefully, but as time went on the ponies became more antagonistic and savage. At this point Bed also reunited with his old associate Peaceful. One day while hanging out with a friend, Bed and his ally where cornered and attacked in a alleyway by a pony. He and his friend where then suddenly saved by a man with a shotgun who led them to safety. Several hours later, word got around of the attack, and the ponies hunted down Bed and several other of his friends. Unfortunately some of his allies didn't survive, and he and the remaining resistance went underground. A few days later, things got slightly calmer, and Bed held a meeting in a apartment with his allies and some new resistance members. It was unfortunately cut short though, as they noticed one of the members (Chipchip) and tried to storm the apartment, "killing" Chipchip in the process. They then escaped back to the underground and into a secluded subway station. Afterwards they got news that Chipchip survived, and headed out to search for them. When they found him though, they had discovered the ponies had captured him and transformed him into one of them. Arriving back at the base, they discovered some of the other members had captured and studied one of the ponies, discovering that they are growing fiercer as time goes on. Suddenly they are swarmed through the subway tunnels with ponies attacking them, and fortunately fend them off. After the short battled they obtain and discover a offspring of the ponies, but are suddenly swarmed again, and take temporary refuge in a nearby hospital. Shortly after they travel to a abandoned clubhouse on the outskirts of the town, and take a pony princess hostage (who they shortly after execute). Bed then decides to take the fight to the ponies, and storm the streets with his allies. They are then overtaken, and have to temporarily retreat, but return back out not long after. Storming the pony base, they discover the ponies have been spying on them and anticipating their moves. They then leave the base only to be overtaken, and everyone but Bed is killed or scattered. Bed is then arrested and taken into custody by the ponies. A few days later Bed and the others are freed by the remnants of the resistance, and escape the prison with their lives. A year later, Bed and a couple surviving resistance members are shown to be living in a vacant barn, and running low on resources. Things only get worse, as the hay in the barn eventually attracts the ponies, and they end up on the run again. They take temporary refuge at Wayne's house, but are soon discovered, and run to a uninhabited cabin. Again, the peace is very short lived as they are quickly found and overtaken by a maniacal but mysterious pony. Bed is sadly the only one who escapes. Bed eventually comes across a unaffiliated pony named Spitfire, who take him to Downtown. Three months later Bed has reformed the resistance (with a seemingly alive Peaceful), and is in a large chase with the ponies. During the chase Bed informs Peaceful that a man named Diddles is a offering them a nuke to destroy the ponies. On the way back to the resistance base, the bus is flipped over when a bomb goes off nearby, and Bed is knocked out. Bed suddenly enters a dream in where he is in a beautiful but supposedly vacant city inhabited by Minecraft creatures. After searching around for awhile he discovers several ponies, who eventually chase him down to the sewers. Getting lost in the sewers, Bed comes across a pony who exclaims to him "Wake Up". When he comes to, he sees a pony bashing a corpse against the bus like a play thing, but is saved by his friend Sea Cheetah. Shortly afterward they arrive safely at the base. They then departed to the underground and retrieve Diddles (a deformed and charred man with a toilet on his head) and his nuke. Arriving back at the base they discovered Chipchip un-pony-fied, and are suddenly attacked by the ponies and a monstrously large and deformed human-like creature. They fend them off, and then go and start the operation the end the ponies once and for all. Taking a bus to the PD (where they are gonna set the nuke off) they are swarmed by the ponies, and take there last stand at the police department. The majority of the resistance are killed with Bed, Sea Cheetah, and Diddles setting off the nuke and sacrificing their lives. Year later the human are living in a new tomorrow, free of the tyrannical and vicious ponies. Even though Bed supposedly died, several sightings of similar beings have been seen, and it is assumed he is still alive and continuing his wacky adventures. The most likely and theory is that after his host died, he got bored with that uneventful and peaceful reality, that he traveled to the GMod Paranormal reality (which I dubbed GM:E2 (GMod: Earth-2)). In this reality he took on the host of a man named John Zebra, and formed a paranormal hunting show with his two new associates, Charborg and Cosmic. After several semi-eventful adventurers and hauntings, "John" and hit the jackpot, and calls in his associates. Arriving there they meet a strange and antagonistic man who warns them of not buying his product. But they shrug him off as crazy. Once they enter they arrive, "John" fills them in on the next mission, and tells them of the overwhelming reports of paranormal reports around the area (also noting its next to a military base). Once they arrive, "John" and the others set up their equipment at the cabins and the woods, and decide to start the investigation at one of said cabins. Once arriving at the cabin "John" starts experiencing paranormal events, but the camera isn't picking up him or the events. Back at the cabin Charborg and Cosmic are experiencing paranormal events on their own, with a teleporting milk carton. Frustrated, Charborg leaves the cabin to investigate the one "John" is in. Arriving at the cabin, he opens the door to find a startled Bed (and no paranormal activity), who exclaims that they "need to go". While running back to the cabin, they start to be surrounded by several monstrous version of license characters. They eventually get back to the cabin in barricade themselves in, and start panicking. After calming down they decide to go outside and investigate, but are startled by a sentient Gnome and run back into the cabin barricading it again. During the panic, a women (resembling Daphne Blake) arrives and pleads to let her in. Unfortunately, while "John" and Charborg are arguing on the matter, a giant crazed Garfield comes out of nowhere and kills the women with a chainsaw. After he drags her away they speculate what he is, and hear the noises of him chopping her up. They start panicking, and during the chaos, Garfield breaks the window and demands for some lasagna. They have a back and fourth with him about not having lasanga, and frustrated he breaks down the door and gets in. He then starts rambling and intimidating them, and proclaims that if that don't have lasagna, then someone has to die. A foolish Charborg attempts to trick him with dog food, and just makes Garfield madder. During the chaos Garfield traps Charborg in a room, but spares him and jumps out the window. Charborg then asks "John" why he didn't shoot Garfield, and then accidentally shoots Charborg telling him there is nothing in it. The group starts arguing, and then discuses plans to get to the car and get out of there. During the discussion they notice a being similar to Buzz Lightyear heading over to the cabin. Startled, the head over the window, seeing him pour gasoline and then lighting a match. As the cabin is burning down they start panicking, but decide to jump out the back window where Garfield escaped. Fortunately they make it, and head away from it. While talking about what just happened, "John" noticing several soldier massacred, and goes to investigate. While investigating they suddenly notice a light, and are suddenly taken up by a UFO. While being taken, Cosmic leaves the camera behind, and it witnesses Garfield returning and taking a corpse to devour. Not long after Cosmic and Charborg return from the UFO, all fine, and Cosmic grabs his camera in excitement for discovering alternate life. The duo then start arguing, and suddenly "John" returns, upset that the aliens didn't want him. They then collect their thought, and discover that "John" ate radioactive materials while on the ship. They then continue on their journey back to the car, but encounter a monstrous Teletubbie with his back turned to them, and devouring a human corpse. Sneaking by, they initially are undetected, but then turn around to find out it notices them. Running from the creature they discover that their car is flipped over and is being attacked by Gnomes. Deciding they need to find another vehicle, they set out, but with the monster still following in their tracks. They take refuge under a porch, and loose it. While hiding, a child by the name of Carl Weezer is looking for his friend Jimmy Neutron, but is suddenly taken and "killed" by a large chicken-like creature. His corpse is then taken away by the purple Teletubbie from ealier, but fortunately he doesn't detect the crew. Sneaking away, they flee into the forest and end up near the toilets. Once there they see the city skyline being ravaged by what possibly could be Godzilla. Already frightened by the events, they decide to investigate the stalls and come across the mangled corpses of the remaining Mystery Incorporated members. Cosmic then goes manic, and starts crying that the world is ending and everyone is dead. Charborg thankfully calms Cosmic, and they set back out to find another vehicle. Eventually they come across military vehicles, but are ignored. They then witness a dozen helicopters and a jet crashed on a tennis court, wondering whether the military have it all under control. Continuing on they get frightened by Garfield dragging away a corpse, but are undetected and keep going. Reaching a fence, they witness a military mech and several soldiers attacking a unknown foe, but once again get by undetected. They then come across a RV, but are unable to find the keys, and decide to search. While searching, Garfield suddenly appears and flips out on them. He then calms down and says he will help them out and give them the keys if he does him a favor. "John" then asks what he want, and Garfield says he want the "bald one" (Charborg) to pet him (which Charborg understandably gets freaked out over). After they complete the favor he hand over the keys and decides to join them in the RV. While trying to escape they are attacked by a large monkey, but get fortunately get away. Unfortunately though, all hell breaks loose, and the camera dies out. It is then revealed they got out of the situation and end up at a hotel. When the camera turns back on it's revealed by Garfield (by some private exposition) had a addiction to lasagna, but is cut off by Cosmic who wants the camera back. Garfield then gets awkward, and decides to head out on a quick walk. Cosmic then heads back to help "John" and Charborg go find gas in the hotel. Once inside "John" starts acting spastic and claiming there are ghosts around, but Charborg isn't having it. They then head deeper into the Hotel and discover a cellar, deciding to head into it. After entering they discover a barely alive Carl Weezer, who is writhing in pain and saying something about "the custard". After having a bit of back and forth with him, a Mini-Teletubbie pry's its way from Carl's stomach. "John" then has another one of his "episodes" and claims the Teletubbie as his child. The others feel unsettled and try to coax "John" to give it up. They are then interrupted though by Kermit the Frog who asks about "the custard" and tells them they need to get out of there. Suddenly a large Teletubbie (taking up most of the tunnel) crawls towards them, and they run. Barely getting out alive they make their introductions to a disgruntled Kermit, who gets mad at them for possessing a camera. They pass it off as glasses to throw off Kermit, and continue out of the hotel to safety. Outside, Kermit leads them into military vehicles and sends some soldiers inside. Once inside the vehicle "John" asks Kermit what he's gonna do, to which he says "he's gonna finish what he started". While sitting in the containment van, the three exclaim there relief in getting to safety, and open up about themselves to each other. Charborg finally admits that he's balding, until suddenly "John" drops the bomb that he ate "the custard" Suddenly Garfield's voice his heard over the speaker, and starts shouting that they are getting "the lasagna" and going "home". All chaos then breaks loose, with everyone screaming. To Be Continued (Hopefully). Powers *Dimensional Travel *Superhuman Durability *Immortality *Reality Manipulation *Possession *Shape-Shifting Abilities *Skilled Marksman *Fourth Wall Breaking Weaknesses *Insanity: It is assumed by Bed's behavior that he is possibly insane. He makes several nonsensically statements and is prone to getting him and his affiliates in danger. This is not initially apparent, until he arrives in GM:E2, when it is seen that he acts extremely spastic and hostile at times. Note *A personal theory (by me, User:Cam Eron14, is that the monstrous mutated licensed characters are all birthed by the same event (Similar to the New Universe's White Event or the accident that gave The Flash his powers in the TV show). Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Heroes Category:YouTubers Category:Adventurers Category:Characters